Teach me to Love
by CDragon510
Summary: Throughout his life, Itachi survived countless injuries that put him on Death's Door, but he never expected it to hurt this much when afflicted with a disease called love.


Since childhood, Itachi bore the expectations of his entire clan. Everyone considered a prodigy - he'd consistently ranked highest in his classes and became ANBU captain at the young age of 13. He'd withstood broken bones, punches to the face, and falls from deadly heights, but he never imagined that any of those would measure up to the pain of an aching heart.

It was an understatement to say that Uchiha Itachi was captivated by Haruno Sakura, like how half the village population was. Her endearing smile and optimistic personality melted the coldest of hearts and Itachi's was no exception. He was used to knowing everything like handling espionage, assassinations, and tracking, but when it came to his own feelings, he knew nothing. After all, confronting his own feelings had never been a priority in life because he kept his emotions tightly regulated for the sake of the clan. All he knew was that when it came to Sakura, his heart felt like it could burst.

On a regular basis since her teenage years, Sakura made visits to the Uchiha Compound to explore their library for research purposes - permission granted by the clan elders because she had ties to the Hokage as well as Sasuke. It also just so happened that the library was where Itachi spent the majority of his time when he wasn't on a mission or in training. They were well acquainted enough to politely greet each other. And eventually, in the calm and quiet of the library, when they saw each other, they started sitting side by side. With her cheerful personality, she'd easily brushed past his awkward silences whenever they whispered in the library. It was a mutual relationship; he would help her analyze the various usages of the Sharingan while she would provide a unique perspective on the true intentions of the author in the novel Itachi was reading that week. Sakura was well read, after all, in several subjects other than medicine.

Suppressed whisperings in the library led to shattered earth in the training grounds; Sakura wanted to keep her fighting skills polished because she spent most of her days in the hospital, so she had requested that they fight at least twice a week. Training requests were not typically accepted by Itachi, but he figured it wasn't _that_ big of a hassle; Sakura was a kind and talented kunoichi who could teach him a thing or two about medical ninjutsu in return. And even though he was typically the one to win their spars, he was pleased with her dedication to defeat him as well as the steady progress she made. After a few weeks, these training sessions would end with resting under the shade of a tree before walking through town to grab a bite to eat. That was when they discovered they both shared a mutual obsession for dango.

Occasionally, if they had time for it, they would go out for a drink. While Itachi was usually not one to partake, he enjoyed hearing Sakura complain about hospital politics as she downed drink after drink. Of course, he would walk a stumbling Sakura home and send her a messenger crow first thing in the morning to gauge how bad her hangover was. And if it was really bad, he would tease her, but only enough to ruffle her feathers. With a personality as explosive as Sakura's, she was a joy to tease, and the Uchiha loved engaging in witty banter with her.

Deep in his heart, Itachi yearned to be near the Hokage's 21 year old apprentice. In the time they'd spent together, he knew he cared for Sakura - more than a normal friend should. He supposed their mutual enjoyment of each other's company was why they started making an effort to see each other just for the sake of spending time together. Fugaku complained that he was spending too much time with the Hokage's apprentice; it would reflect poorly on him when he met potential marriage partners (not that Itachi paid much attention to them anyway) and distract him from his training. In contrast, his mother was happy that her elder son was making friends.

It came to the point where they were around each other so much that passerbys and acquaintances would ask if they were dating. When Sakura's cheeks flushed red and she choked out a no - they were just really good friends, frustration gripped Itachi's heart with a cold fist while he kept his expression stoic as ever. These were the only times when Sakura was at a loss for words, seemingly embarrassed by the idea of them dating, and Itachi would revive conversation with a half-hearted smile and a nod at the nearest snack shop. For some reason, these situations would throw Itachi off balance and leave him in a less-than-pleasant mood for the rest of the day.

The distress was almost unbearable to think that she only saw him as a friend, but even more so when other people were blatantly flirting with her, regardless of whether or not she realized it. It felt like his soul was being gnawed at more and more with each passing day, but he couldn't quite put a finger on the reason, and he couldn't remember when he started getting so distracted by Sakura's existence.

They didn't seem like simple friends, and the time spent between them felt more than intimate. And with her career at the hospital, Sakura had less free time than most people, so the fact that they were almost always together had to mean something … right?

* * *

As they laid under the shade of an ancient tree by a decimated training ground, Sakura was curled up on her red jacket beside Itachi, dozing off as he skimmed his book. He could barely concentrate, though. A strange feeling swelled within his chest, almost prideful that she felt safe enough around him that she could drop her defenses and fall asleep. He had been sent out on a mission that lasted several months, and it was the longest period of time that the two had been apart since the inception of their friendship many years ago. In their time apart, an uneasiness settled over Itachi; he had been worried that someone else would take his place in Sakura's heart - that he would no longer be one of Sakura's most important people.

Now they were together again, and all was well once more. But it was just a matter of time before Itachi would be drafted for another lengthy mission, and the thought only made him feel worse. Mildly disconcerted, he snapped his book shut; it wasn't like he could concentrate on it anymore. Instead, he decided to focus on the sound of rustling leaves in the trees to clear his mind.

It was a particularly breezy day, and in her sleep, she shivered, unconsciously rolling towards Itachi's warmth. He blinked owlishly, not quite registering what had just happened. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and traced the curve of her cheek with a finger, just barely ghosting over her skin. His heart skipped a beat as she sighed, murmuring something about filling a prescription for a patient, but the tinge of red that arose under his touch was unmistakable.

Under her breath, Sakura muttered a word that Itachi swore was his own name.

The corners of his lips curled upward. Perhaps … perhaps he meant something more to Sakura as well. He leaned his head back against the tree, took a deep breath, and slid his own eyelids shut.

* * *

Hours later, he awoke, eyes narrowed to block out the sunlight. Strangely, he was warm. He looked down to see that he'd been draped with a familiar red jacket. Sakura was sprawled out above on a branch with a book in hand. His book apparently.

"Itachi!" Viridian eyes lit up at the sound of his shift in breathing. Gracefully, she flipped off the tree and landed on the ground before him. "You should be thankful I woke up when you fell asleep. Now I won't be stealing your book when you're reading," she beamed. "I won't spoil the ending, but I will tell you that there's a plot twist you totally don't see coming."

As she went on, gushing about the novel and doing her best to not reveal the twist, Itachi sat there quietly, amused, but also awestruck by how much he enjoyed these small moments with just the two of them. Each precious moment with her was worth its weight in gold, and he couldn't see himself acting this way with anyone else. Why was it that their long separation was so distressing? Why was it that when she cried, he wanted to do nothing more than to kiss away her tears and tell her everything would be ok? Why did he get so jealous and petty after hearing Sakura mention how she got hurt in her previous relationships?

Why did Haruno Sakura matter so much to him?

"Itachi?"

He blinked and refocused his gaze. "Ah."

"You're staring," she muttered. Perceptive, onyx eyes picked up the blush coloring her cheeks.

"Hn." He stood and tossed the jacket to the side, but never took his eyes off Sakura. She really was beautiful standing - guileless, curious emerald orbs met his. In the back of his mind, his mother's warnings echoed; there would be a time when he would meet someone who he would sacrifice everything for. And in that moment, he finally understood the irritation in his heart - it was love. He loved the clever, fiery, sarcastic woman before him who saw him not as a clan leader or a prodigy, but as a human being.

The simplicity of the revelation hit him hard.

Love.

In his 26 years of existence, Uchiha Itachi felt like he was finally seeing clearly for the first time.

Without thinking, he took a step forward, where he stood right in front of Sakura. The rouge on her cheeks had darkened in color, and she bit down on her lip - a habit she did when she was nervous. Yet, she didn't move when Itachi gently rested a hand on her cheek. All rational parts of his brain told him to stop what he was about to do; initiating anything could destroy the friendship they had built.

But Itachi could feel his willpower crumbling as his fingers slid down to cup her chin. He could not go another day bottling these emotions up inside. A bittersweet smile stretched across his lips. After all, Sakura was the one who'd lectured him on confronting and resolving his own emotions. He couldn't imagine how much it would hurt if he was rejected.

And then he sealed his fate when he tilted her chin up and firmly but gently pressed his lips to hers. He could feel his heart beating like crazy. An ecstatic energy filled his body, rushing from his head to his fingers and toes.

At last, slowly, reluctantly, he pulled himself away, breathing in short, quick gasps. Never had he felt any adrenaline or thrill like this. And even more reluctantly, he opened his eyes to meet hers, not quite sure how to feel. The messy blend of his emotions had been communicated through their short contact: apprehension, euphoria, uncertainty, hope, frustration, and most importantly, love.

She looked stunned to stay the least; her cheeks were aflame, and her bottom lip quivered. Moisture collected at the corners of her eyes as her chest rose and fell.

He stared at her, imagining that his expression was equally troubled. He'd just crossed a line that friends don't cross. Nevertheless, he stood there awkwardly, waiting for a response.

"...'Tachi…" She managed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and it seemed like she was on the edge of hyperventilating.

Thin lips twisted into a frown, and the Uchiha gently brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry." Mind numb, he felt his stomach drop. Perhaps they weren't meant to be anything more than friends. His hands fell to his sides.

"N-no!" Sakura smiled through her tears. "I'm happy," she choked out. Itachi's eyes widened in response. "I thought I was the only one who felt it." She dropped his book with a thud as she sniffled. "All this time I thought a clan heir would never see me that way …"

Eyebrows furrowed, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. His free hand brushed stray strands of hair out of her moist eyes. Contrary to his calm exterior, his heart was going a million miles an hour at her words. He was doubtless that Sakura could sense it, too, and that her heart was beating just as fast.

She was nervously avoiding his gaze as she blubbered on, face red as a tomato. "I don't feel like I measure up because I come from a civilian family, you know. And you're … you. You're so perfect. I told myself to be satisfied with friendship! I mean, you're so kind, and I enjoy the time that we spend together. I've honestly never felt so close to someone who's not Naruto or Ino, and … and I really like you, ok?"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk; she was just too adorable, rambling on like that. He lowered his head and captured her lips again, his arms tightening into a protective cage around her. There was no room to think. Instinct was now taking over.

Sakura eagerly responded, palms sliding up his chest and perching on his shoulders. Their gentle, careful kisses grew more bold and passionate as his hands roved over her frame and his tongue began exploring her mouth, their bodies crushed against each other. Sakura's hands clung onto his shirt for dear life while he pushed her back against rough bark, and he reveled in the way they molded together perfectly, their hands communicating wordlessly.

In the rush, a breathy, sweet voice whimpered his name between his ministrations, softly at first, then louder. The thrill of hearing her sigh his name only pushed him to capture her lips longer and deeper, his hands greedily gripping the curve of her hips. The floodgates of his emotions had just been opened, and there was no turning back now.

He could sense that her knees were weakening as she slumped against the tree. Begrudgingly, he stopped his assault on her lips and instead latched himself onto her neck as she caught her breath.

"I-Itachi!" she gasped. He insistently sucked at the clear skin, encouraged by the fingernails digging into his back. Meanwhile, his hands had sneaked under her shirt and were exploring the hidden surfaces of her body. "Too much," she mewled.

"Hn." Satisfied with the hickey he'd created, Itachi pulled back and admired his handiwork. He knew he could get used to seeing a mussed up Sakura and a symbol of his desire on her skin. She was absolutely ravishing with her clothes slightly rumpled and lips red from friction. In the reflection of emerald glass, Itachi could see that his Sharingan had unknowingly activated. Yet, she stared into his eyes, her own hazy with lust, wonder, and anticipation. The image burned itself into his mind.

"To think I was worried you did not return my feelings," he mused quietly, exhaling a sigh of relief. "I truly am inexperienced with love."

Sakura's mouth suddenly gaped open, her face beet red and eyes alarmed. "Oh my god, Itachi, are you telling me that was your first time kissing?"

He tilted his head and blinked. "Yes. Was it acceptable?"

"Y-you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She stammered, fists weakly pushing against his chest. Judging from her gawking, it had been more than acceptable, and the thought pleased Itachi. "That was not your first kiss!"

"Why would I lie?"

"It felt experienced," she admitted. "Better than ..."

"Who?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say," she muttered, turning her head to avoid his prying eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway."

And she was right; all that mattered to Itachi was that the woman he loved was in his arms. It was also an ego-booster to hear that he had outperformed her previous partners.

"I'm happy to impress," he teased, tilting her head back with a long finger and then brushing his lips against hers. Inside, he was smugly patting himself on the back for being a natural. He was happy to simply rest his forehead against hers, letting everything that had just happened sink in as their heartbeats and breaths slowed. They stood in each other's embrace for a few moments longer before Sakura broke the silence.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"What do you think?" he chuckled at the straightforward question, twisting her hair around his fingers.

"You're impossible," she sighed. "For someone who says he has zero experience with romance, you really know how to make someone fall in love with you." An adorable pout formed as she raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how many hearts you've broken without realizing it."

"Not as many as you have," he replied, inhaling her intoxicating, flowery scent.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Every single one of your male patients is smitten with you," he muttered in her ear, voice low. A mischievous grin formed the moment Sakura flushed at his deeper tone. "I don't think you understand the effect you have on people."

"I could say the same about you," she protested vehemently. "Even the elderly lady who manages the dango stand blushes when you look at her. You smolder without even trying. Didn't you know that you have a fan club?"

He did not, in fact, know that he had a fan club.

"It seems that we have a lot to learn about ourselves," he noted, hands rested comfortably on her waist.

"All jokes aside, though," Sakura responded, her voice more even, "what are we going to tell your father? Sasuke? Will other people approve of us?"

He sighed, an earnest expression on his face. "They will come around. After all," he said, entangling their fingers, "I have no plans of letting you go anytime soon."

* * *

Surprisingly, the pain Itachi felt from falling in love with Sakura did not completely disappear after they committed to their relationship. Instead, it morphed into a different kind of affliction that, thankfully, had a remedy. His heart still filled with jealousy when he saw shinobi and civilians alike became enamored by her charm. It still throbbed when he left Konoha for weeks at a time and a small heartfelt note folded in his pocket was the only reminder of her in the outside world. It plunged into annoyance when his father complained that she was a civilian and therefore unsuitable for marriage. Truly, it was an illness like no other.

But the quiet mornings when they woke up in each others arms was the treatment, and her smile was the cure.


End file.
